Chronicles of Prosper
The Chronicles of Prosper : To the peoples of Midgaard, the rebuilt Thalos, Sanctuary City, Skara Brae, Rome, and Ravenna, I send greeting. Long I have toiled, recording your exploits and humiliations. The first nine volumes you have already with you. I commend to you now the tenth, but most certainly not the last. Epoch 176 - 178 (1995) *''Miriya became the first in modern times to enter the lair of Shudde-M'ell.'' *''Astonishing new magic allowed mortals to speak to one another in dreams. (Gossip while sleeping)'' *''A bold group of adventurers apprehended the murderer of the Mayor of Midgaard .'' *''The Roman Gods and their armies invaded Rome and devastated all mortals who resisted.'' *''Tired of waiting for careless masters to return, abandoned pets learned new magic which allowed them to escape and return to their own realms.'' Epoch 185 - 200 * A new breed of adventurer known as a ranger came to populate the land. * Althea , Buffy , Nalia , and Raid were elevated to the rank of demi-god. * Quib, Blink, Tanker, Tocasia, Odin, and Wehr were crushed by the Eldrich's minions. * Kailyn 's Captain of the Guard and his army rescued her and her twin infants. * Enigma became the first ranger to attain immortality, changing his name to Matter. * After 30 glorious years as a God, Conseq departed the heavens. * Ancient knowledge of the Calendar was rediscovered and published by Fensalk. * The knowledge of many lost arts, both magical and physical, was at last rediscovered. ''Epoch'' 202 - 234 (1996) *''Raid and Nalia are deified. Many other nobles are granted higher honors.'' *''Conseq returned to his former throne as a God.'' *''Steppin retired and left our realms, leaving behind many who mourn his absence even as we wish him good fortune in his future travels.'' *''After 16 years as a God, Nalia relinquished her throne to pursue the joys of the fabled 'real world.' *The forces of the universe converged to draw citizens of the land together in the mythical realm of the 'real world.' (Cedar Point) ''Epoch 241 - 248 *''Rumors of a great raffle swept the land.'' *''Shoes and Ching were elevated to rank of God. Dart wins the raffle, and Seta wins a magic mushroom.'' *''After years of service, Cogitasne and Valaria left the administrative team. Their contributions will not be forgotten.'' *''A shadow of darkness descends upon Sanctuary. 'Brave heroes defeated the forces of darkness and drove the nameless horrors out of Sanctuary.'' *''All of the oldest citizens of the realm simultaneously turned 100. Great celebrations were held across the land.'' ''Epoch'' 250 - 260 *'Ada wins the raffle for the orb of the ancients, the only surviving relic of its kind.'' *''Siawyn and the Grand Master dueled. Their fight is unresolved, but both are strangely changed. (New procs)'' The Grand Master's Champions defeat Siawyn, Venus, the Pit Fiend, and Tiamat , and she gains control of the item sought by the evil Althosi, an artifact of untold power. *''The Grand Master's Champions, Fenris, Deirdre, Thanateros, Sashimi, Nirvana, and Quilart, vow to continue to serve the cause of righteousness.'' *''The Era of Great Silence ends....'' *''After 56 glorious years as a God, Raid retired to pursue great projects in other dimensions. '' *''Moonbeam departed the heights of Olympus in search of personal fulfillment in another realm. Her departing words were "I shall return." '' *''A cloud of blue smoke surrounds the heavens, as Noghri ascends to godhood. '' *''The ranks of the holy have waned. To combat the coming darkness, the Celestial Powers deify Ciara and Mandragora and expand the sphere of Noghri .'' *''In the worst crash disaster in JediMUD history, 9 brave questors lost their lives and, seconds later, more gear than has ever been lost in any single crash before. 'This entry is to remember the great loss sustained by Ganon, Air, Cyrus, Thebomb, Snaglithephalion, Wyndstrom, Sashimi, Ford, and Sushi.'' *''Onivel stepped down to pursue the demands of the fabled 'real world,' appointing Doc as his successor.'' *''Doc ascended to Implementor-hood, with great hopes and plans for the future of the realm. '' ''Epoch'' 261 - 271 (1998) *''Lethe becomes the first to solve the mystery of the long-fabled Ephod of the High Priest . '' *''In the worst case of 'going out with a bang' in years, Byson transferred all to Andrus -- repeatedly, until Ching intervened. 82 deaths occurred, and the carnage took Charis and Ciara hours to unravel.'' *''Nivek becomes the first to solve the puzzle of the mysterious shadow trump . '' *''Archangel and Sterling were united in marriage by the Lady Kailyn at Andrus's Study.'' *''Amidst earthquakes, eclipses, thunder and lightning, and a rain of blood from the sky, a shining figure appeared in the heavens, wreathed in blue smoke. Noghri ascended into the highest realms, becoming the realm's new CIMP and chief coder.'' *''Odds were a million to one against the same player being hit by the corruption bug a second time -- but Tobin was hit 4 times, once even after the bug was rumored to be fixed.'' *''This post is in honor and memory of Fiko, Anubis, Tutankhamun, and Dimmingo, all of whom had to be recreated from the ground up.'' *''A great storm descends upon the land, and as it lifts, Ciara is elevated to the rank of God.'' ''Epoch'' 272 - 304 (1999) *''After nearly a century of service, Conseq retired to better seek his fortunes in the legendary 'real world.' *''Nix retires from the world of immortality, leaving many to mourn his '''departure.' *''Primrose and Silverwulf were united in marriage by the Lady Kailyn at the Crossroads of Skara Brae. *''A long night descended upon the land, and for four days, all was still. Then behold, a great trembling, and the day dawned again, brighter and less clouded than ever before. '' *'' And thus was accomplished the Great Migration, when the machinery that moves our world journeyed far, riding on a great monster with 18 ''wheels, leaving the morning mists of the south to seek a new sanctuary in ''the green hills of the northeast.'' *''Jo departs the heavens after many centuries of service, leaving many mourning her departure even as we wish her well.'' *''The heavens trembled as Mantra and Norelle were advanced to the rank of demi-god.'' ''Epoch'' 311 - 321 (2000) *''The Black Unicorn ascended into the Celestial Spheres, swearing an oath to 'devote his creative powers to improving the lives of the citizens of the realm.'' *''After years of dedicated service, Noghri retired to a quiet retreat on the 'far reaches of the universe. We will miss him greatly.'' *''Parting the curtains to enter the sanctus sanctorum, Charis advanced to the rank of God.'' *''Callan designed a new DT. Angela boldly strode forth where no one had gone before.'' : ''Epoch'' 323 - 335 (2001) *''On this night, three great Fossils were dredged from the depths. Surely this is a great omen.' *Viking raids were reported in many coastal towns, especially in the northern reaches of the realm.'' *''Rumors are on the rise of the re-emergence of the secrets to constructing the legendary singing sword of the ancient bardic masters. Many who once dismissed it as mere myth say that they now believe it might be possible to recreate the fabled weapon.'' *''Norelle held a quest in honor of Halloween, and Callan ate the largest 'pumpkin he had ever seen. '' '' *''As the fabled 'real world' enters a new year, denizens of this realm carry out their quests for power and glory undisturbed by external distractions. Happy New Year!'' ''Epoch'' 340 - 349 *''" Hige sceal the heardra, heorte the cenre, mod sceal the mare, the ure maegen lytlath." '' *''Besieged by citizens and fellow deities who do not speak the language of the ancients, Kailyn obligingly provides a translation: '' *''"Thought must be the stronger, heart the bolder, courage must be the greater, as our strength diminishes."'' *''A man attempting to hide from his enemies came upon a barrow hidden on a rocky cliff and awoke a menace that had slept for centuries.'' *''The ides of March came early this year.'' *''Soelim and his comitatus were the first to conquer the ancient wyrm. Lady Fortune bestows her favors at random, yet many pray for her bounty.'' *''In a noble and glorious quest, an ancient posse hunted and destroyed all of the wyrms of the land. Only the ancient fire dragon had power to withstand them, and he also ultimately fell before their forces.'' *''The ways of fortune are obscure to men, but many nevertheless participated in a great raffle. Soelim won a capricious whim of fate, and Zacs won a magic mushroom. '' *''The Lady Kailyn announced the upcoming birth of another heir. In an implosion of darkness, Mandragora 's presence in this realm diminishes, leaving many to wonder where the energy was channeled to. (Kailyn's husband). '' *''The heavens wept when Shoes requested permission to retire from his duties in the celestial temple. He will be sorely missed.'' *''The heavens rumbled as many immortals advanced to new responsibilities. JMON , Ruelorians, and Conseq returned from retirement.'' *''Norelle has retired to the 'real world.' He will be greatly missed.'' ''Epoch 352 - 359 *''The citizens of Hellas completed construction of an impressive aqueduct system. *''After 36 years of service as a god, Charis left the administrative team. Her works will not be forgotten.'' *''The great masters of the antipaladins have discovered new prayers which allow them improved access to their evil gods. Antipaladin s everywhere reap the benefits of their research, with greatly improved new powers.'' *''Tam predicts that pain and suffering will abound as mortals are digested for the next 1000 years. As Arizhel reminds him, 'Tam, you aren't supposed to -eat- the morts,' both ascend to the heavens to serve as demis.'' *''Hell has apparently frozen over.'' *''Ego enters the heavens, tripping over a step on the way because he's too busy reading a complicated Latin text.'' *''Umi claws his way out of the grasp of the Evil War-Goat and ascends to the heavens.'' *'' After years away, Conseq returned to his former service as a demi-god.'' Epoch 364 - 374 (2002) *''After years of study and prayer, paladin masters have achieved purer communication with the gods. Paladin s throughout the land find themselves holier, more chivalrous, and more powerful in their battles against evil.'' *''In a shimmer of ethereal light, Ciara ascends to the highest plane of the heavens.'' *''Piers the Cheesemonger opened a new shop in Skara Brae .'' *''Ego puts aside his books to take on yet more administrative duties.'' *''Across the waters, there is rumor of a Parliament of Owls .'' *''Nibroc won the raffle for the Cathbarr of Nia the Golden.'' Epoch 385 - 419 *''Protoclown ascended into the heavens and immediately caused the Apocalypse of 385. It took several weeks to restore the world, and it will never again be quite the same.'' *'' An evil spell of great corruption fell upon the denizens of the land, but after much study into its intricacies, Unicorn succeeded in reversing the incantation and healing those who had been stricken.'' *''The Great Cataclysm of 404 left the land uninhabitable for 40 days and 40 nights.'' *''The world was restored only after the Gods banded together to place mystical new devices in the heavens, reknitting at last the delicate strands of our reality.'' *''The Realms shudder as a great force rips through the fabric of reality and Tam and Arizhel are elevated to the level of Gods. '' *''There is great rejoicing throughout the Realms as Ego returns from his hiatus.'' *''The legendary Cathbarr of Nia, lost for generations, has been found once again.'' *''The ghost of Mysticara, Mistress of the Sea, has begun to drop Halloween treasures across the land. The ghost of Mysticara announced, "Let the Quest be Ended!" Intrepid explorers successfully completed three magical belts. The Sidhe chose Eurayle to receive the legendary Cathbarr of Nia the Golden.'' Epoch 420 - 433 (2004) *Unicorn retired, departing the realm to follow other pursuits. We all wish him well. *Realizing the 'real world' still demanded most of his time, Conseq once again retired. We wish him well. *Cosmo ascended to the heavens. Chaos immediately ensued; more than a week passed before stability was restored. *Asklepios and Maranta aided Prosper in recreating an ancient artifact to redeem Siawyn from the influences of evil. *The ancient book which had corrupted Siawyn 's mind was destroyed, and he and Quagar are restored to their former selves at last. *Ego retired to his office in Benedum Hall, placing as always the needs of his students above his own pleasure. He will be greatly missed. *Elixir won the raffle for the use of Renatus's amulet. *Lavos and OmniNinja were united in marriage by the Lady Kailyn at The Summit of the Mountain of the Gods. *SerrTwo won the raffle for a personalized Mark IV Phaser Rifle. Epoch 436 - 454 (2004) *''Hikaru, a warrior of many remorts, won the raffle and chose +10 hit points.'' *''Mandragora re-emerged from the shadows, flashing a bone-chillingly evil grin. The realms fear that his arrival portends great doom.'' *''Rabies won the raffle to have his remort counter reset. He chose to have it set to 0.'' *''In a flash of sparks, Silverking and AirIIDII ascended to the rank of demigod. They have many great plans for the future.'' *''Alucard became the first to unravel Merlin's clues and recreate the fabled Staff of Many Parts .'' *''Sim bought the first winning raffle ticket, FetusMage the second, and Velvet the third. Velvet won a piece of paper. Sim received an enchantable pumpkin container. FetusMage swon a shimmering shirt. ''''BDHS assembled a trick or treat coupon, and won the Skeletal Gloves.'' *''Phaze won the scavenger portion of the Halloween quest and created a pair of phased titanium greaves.'' *''Giraf and Pioneer were united in marriage by the Lady Kailyn in a small, grassy field.'' ''Epoch 463 - 495 (2006) *''Air won the raffle for a long-lost artifact: the lapis inlaid silver bracer. *''Silverking quietly retired to spend more time in the fabled 'real world.' He will be greatly missed.'' *''Alecia and Drowloft were united in marriage by the Lady Arizhel on the 13th Day of the Month of the Frost Giant.'' *''Daemon won the raffle and had his remort counter reset to 0.'' *''Goddess Ciara presented Han Solo, a loyal citizen of Midgaard, with his beloved hand blaster, long kept in the vaults at City Guard Headquarters, replacing the silly, municipally issued, long sword he previously carried.'' *''Bijou and Ingwe were united in marriage by Drowloft. AirIIDII and Augustus served as witnesses.'' *''Terry won the raffle for the Cloak of the Ages.'' *''Bonanza won the raffle and chose to receive a bonus to mana. He die-rolled 23 out of 25, winning a 43 point bonus!'' *''Hurin ascended to the rank of Demi-God.'' *''Deirdre won the raffle for one of the belts of Tirananniel and chose Valanthiriel, the belt of wisdom, to match her bracelet Earyende.'' *''Maranta won the raffle for one of the belts of Tirananniel and chose Beriadan, the belt of strength.'' ''Epoch 503 - 550 (2007 - 2008) *''Mobutu and Dank became the first to solve the puzzle of Scipio Dreaming after working steadily on it for 7 months. (Ark of the Covenant ) *''In a quest that will not soon be forgotten, the death trap "The Long Sleep" claimed five unhappy victims: Oro, Jiff, Voodoo, Dancer, and Donn.'' *''Roy was the first person in the realms to exercise the diligence 'necessary to attain Patience.'' ''' *''It began with a distant rumble in the skies. Then the heavens were split by lightning, and the ground pitched and rolled. Rains of fire. Cats and dogs living together. Mass hysteria. And then, in a single moment, something essential changed in the fabric of the universe.After many long years as implementor, Doc retired to pursue other interests. He appointed Kailyn to take his place. ' *''Eniac ascended to the heavens as well, joining Cosmo as coder in an attempt to restore Jedi to its former glory. '' *''Arizhel also took on new duties. She will be assisting Ciara with zone proposals as well as the installation and review of new zones in progress.'' *''After many years as a Demi, AirIIDII left the administrative team. We wish him well in his future endeavors.'' *''Cosmo quietly retired back into the shadows.'' *''Emissaries from Enholt have arrived in New Thalos seeking aid after several ruined harvests. They tell of a mysterious mist in their valley that has been choking the life from their once fertile land. '' ''Epoch 556 - 568 (2009) *''Congratulations to Asp, winner of the raffle. He chose Rincavornon, the belt of dexterity. Congratulations to Tarbal, winner of the raffle. He chose to have his remort counter reset to 0. *''Borac, the infamous black dragon known for walking amongst humans in human guise, ascended to the rank of demi.'' *''Arizhel departed the heavens. She will be very sorely missed.'' *''Borac answered the call of the "real world" and departed the heavens only a short time after his arrival.'' *''Beinion became the first to solve the riddles of the Emerald Maze.'' Epoch 583 - 609 (2010) *''Arizhel and Silverking both returned to active service. '' *''A crack of thunder rolls across the sky as Doc returns to active service. The heavens smile as Ego , also, returns to active service. '' *''At her own request, Arizhel has stepped back down to RNBL indefinitely on a medical leave of absence. She will be greatly missed. '' *''Anton and Ego joined the administrative team as DEMIs.'' *''Eniac stepped down to RNBL for lack of time away from the "real world." We appreciate all he did for us! '' Category:History